Ghostfreak
Appearance Ghostfreak's first (premature) form is a one-eyed ghost with black lines in which its eye can travel through. Ghostfreak can transform its mass into different shapes and sizes. Ghostfreak's fully developed form is truly more menacing than the Omnitrix form. He actually has a white head, although upside down, his tentacles, hidden underneath the first form are revealed. Spikes grew on his shoulders and through one half of his arms. In this form, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) now has claws instead of droopy hands. The skin he had in his Omnitrix form is presumably a safety feature incorporated by the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, both to safeguard this alien from exposure to sunlight and to lessen the frightful impact of its true hideous appearance. This is substantiated by the fact that Zs' Skayr willingly ripped it off, despite it being bright daylight at the time, in order to reveal his true appearance; the true nature of this skin, however, is never fully explained in the series. He also has a form where he is part of Kevin. Alien Force Zs'Skayr returned in Alien Force, but Ben absorbed him. Now he's back in the Omnitrix. Although Zs'Skayr took over again, Ben was able to control him. He hasn't been used since. Albedo 10 Appearences *The New Albedo Part 2 Ultimate Omnitrix Ben unlocks Ghostfreak and upgraded him and becomes Ultimate Ghostfreak. He can fire freeze beams and create purple energy bolts from his hand. He is now back in his sun-shield form. He now has green eye and the skin become white. Misty 10 Ghostfreak appears as a secondary alien in Misty 10, except with a whole new appearance. Ghostfreak's figure has been changed to a female figure with a now curvy body, slimmer arms, a more human-like head, a smaller tail, and the Omnitrix symbol placed on her belly. Noah 10 He looks the same as UA Ghostfreak, but with darker skin with a blueish tone. He also has an ultimate form. Ben 10: Alien Team Ghostfreak is revived, escaped from the Ultimatrix. He now puts a special lotion protecting him from light, though strong light can hurt him. He is also exetemely smart in the series, and is the main villain. Ultimate Alien In Ultimate Alien he appears in the episode The Ultimate Sacrifice. Thorn 10 In Thorn 10 Ghostfreak's chest is bigger and the sun shield is black and it's eye is red. It is unknown what it's true form looks like. Ben 10: Superverse Ghostfreak will appear in the season 1 finale of Ben 10: Superverse. Gallery Ghostfreak.gif Ghostfreak.jpg|Ghostfreak in Ultimate Omnitrix Me as ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in Noah 10 Misty 10 ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in Misty 10 PermanentRetirement-068.jpg ZsSkayrGhostfreak.jpg|Zs'Skayr Ghostfrea3k.png|Ghostfreak in the original series Jack_as_Ghostfreak.png|Jack as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak_in_Alien_Force.jpg|Ghostfreak in Alien Force Ben_10_Ghost_Freak_design_by_Devilpig.jpg Fantasmático.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Flight aliens Category:Misty 10 aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ghost aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Weird Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Dark Aliens Category:Aliens that can become intangible Category:Hero Category:Hero Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Chris 10 Category:Invisible aliens Category:Scary aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien